Baby for a Day
by HansBea98
Summary: What happens when Amu is forced to look after her friends, who have all turned into babies!


Baby for a Day

**Hello everybody! I'm terribly sorry for not updating in so long. I realized that my current fanfic The Troubles with Cat-Sitting is ****possibly**** still in progress, but that's up for you guys to decide. Here's just a short story of Amu having to take care of the guardians, Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto, because Pepe turned them all into babies! Enjoy!**

The day was refreshing. No school, no homework, no chores, no nothing. Just a relax full day, or so it seems. Today, our heroine Amu just received a call from Tsukasa, asking a question.

Amu Pov:

Ring Ring. I heard the phone go off, just as I finished my breakfast. Today, I had no school and the entire house to myself, since Mama went shopping and Papa took Ami to the zoo. Grabbing the phone, I could hear loud noises, almost crying in the background. "Hello", I asked. "Is this Amu-chan"?, and all too familiar voice echoed through the cords. "Yes", I replied. "Amu-chan, I have a favor to ask of you".

_**1 Hour Later**_

Entering the planetarium, I opened the large doors to Tsukasa holding onto what looked like 4 toddlers. Pepe, Yaya's chara was flying around in a panic. I remembered that Ran, Miki, and Su told me that Kiseki announced a meeting for the charas unexpectedly, so they didn't come with me, and I left Dia in her egg at home.

Closing the doors, I was ambushed by a crying toddler with blue hair and cobalt eyes. He looked up at me, his eyes swarming in a pool of tears. I smiled at the little guy and picked him up, cradling him in my arms. Oddly, he reminded me of Ikuto. Tsukasa noticed me.

"Amu-Chan"!, Tsukasa excitedly said. Setting the toddlers down, Tsukasa made his way over to me. He looked like a mess, with his hair in knots and clothes wrinkled. He looked exhausted too.

"Amu-chan, thank you for coming on such short notice. I understand that today is your day off, but as you can see, this is quite an emergency" Tsukasa said. I nodded my head, clearly still confused about this babysitting thing happening. "So, what exactly happened" I asked. Tsukasa pointed towards the chairs and sat down. I joined him while at the same time still rocking the blue-haired baby.

"What happened was that the guardians, Ikuto and Utau, and Kukai-kun were all here. They were stopping by to say hello, but Yaya-chan had Pepe with her, and I guess Pepe-chan developed a new attack, and that is what caused all of this" Tsukasa said.

I looked around. Ironically, all the toddlers did look like everyone. "Then, I guess this little guy is Ikuto" I pointed to the sleeping baby in my arms. Tsukasa nodded and picked up 2 other toddlers, one with purple hair and the other with blonde hair. "Can you guess these two "he asked. I studied their features.

The purple-haired boy was obviously Nagihiko, but the little blonde girl was hard. I know that both Utau and Rima are blonde haired, but it was Utau who had those cobalt/violet eyes, like Ikuto. "Nagihiko and Utau" I answered. Tsukasa nodded his head again and placed the two into this playpen. Picking up three more he brought them over to me.

Two had blonde hair, but one was a boy and the other was a girl. They were Tadase and Rima. The other one had green hair. That had to be Kairi. "Tadase, Rima, and Kairi" I said. Tsukasa smiled and picked up the last two.

One was a little girl, with orange pigtails and big eyes. That was definitely Yaya, which left the wailing boy to be Kukai. Once I said their names, Tsukasa placed the two in the playpen with the rest, which left Ikuto to be in my arms. Tsukasa came over, picked up Ikuto and placed him in one of the 4 cribs available. He then came over to me.

Grabbing my hands, he gave them a gentle squeeze. "Good luck" he said and took off. I turned around. Chaos started.

Pepe was no help, since she passed out a long time ago, and I was pretty much on my own. I walked over to the playpen. Kukai was crying hysterically, which made the others cry. I picked him up and started rocking him back and forth. Soon after, Kukai calmed down once I gave him a bottle of milk. Putting him in one of the cribs, I walked back over to the others.

Yaya and Kairi were playing with their toys, Utau, Rima, and Tadase were laughing, and Nagihiko was currently sleeping. I picked him up and placed him in the 3rd available crib. As I looked over them, I noticed Ikuto stirring in his sleep. Moving around, Ikuto started crying. He must be having a nightmare!

I calmly started rocking Ikuto back and forth until he woke up. He was whimpering, tears falling out of his eyes. I rubbed his small tummy and picked him up. I cradled him back and forth, walking around the planetarium while trying to calm him down. Ikuto, oddly was the cry baby of the group. As I continued to walk around, I started smelling something bad.

I walked back to the others, seeing if they got into anything. Nagihiko was still asleep and Kukai didn't drop his bottle. As I continued looking around for the smell, I realized I still had Ikuto with me. Placing him back in the crib, I walked around to see if the smell was still here. There was no smell.

Puzzling, I walked back when I was hit was the most awful stench. It was coming towards the cribs. Going over I smelt each crib. Kukai was clear. Nagihiko was peachy. Ikuto, on the other hand, smelt like a dump. I realized that Ikuto needed a diaper change.

I picked him up and looked for the diaper bag. Grabbing it, I placed a small towel on the ground and placed Ikuto on his back. Holding him down, I grabbed the contents and started unbuttoning his pants. During the process, I noticed the others, who were in the playpen curiously looking over at the scene, laughing at Ikuto. Ikuto was squirming around, trying to get out of my reach. Once I pulled his pants off, Ikuto started bawling.

He cried non-stop, kicking and screaming. The others were laughing at him and while I was near my stress peak. I quickly reached into the bag, pulling out a toy. It was a little, blue kitty with a bell attached around its neck.

I started shaking the toy, grabbing his attention. His crying stopped as I gave him the toy to hold onto. I took the dirty diaper off, cleaned him, put a new diaper on, and fixed him back into his pants. Once I was done, I picked him up and put everything away. I took him over to the playpen, where I sat him down. At this point I placed the sleepy Tadase and Rima in the other cribs, leaving Kairi, Utau, Yaya, and Ikuto in the playpen. I sat down and watched the active toddlers play.

Utau was in her little corner, apparently talking to herself, and Kairi was playing with some building blocks. Yaya and Ikuto, though were starting to heat things up. From what Amu could understand, Yaya wanted the cat toy Ikuto was currently playing with, but of course Ikuto didn't want to give it up. Amu found it adorable that her friends were talking baby gibberish to one another, but one thing she didn't find cute was Yaya's strength.

Out of the blue, Yaya grabbed the toy from Ikuto, walking away to a different part of the pen. Ikuto immediately cried. Utau, the little sister to the rescue took the toy from Yaya and crawled back to Ikuto, giving it back to him. Yaya, then started crying. I went and gave Yaya a different toy, but she threw it at Ikuto's head. Tears streamed out of the two toddlers. I walked over, took the toy from Ikuto and put it away. Ikuto was stunned.

"No one gets the toy if they can't share" I said. I didn't get any good reactions. While Yaya stopped crying and paid more attention to Kairi, Ikuto screamed, which set off a trigger bomb in Utau. I took the siblings and cradled them. They kicked and screamed, getting out of my reach. They ran from different sides as I tried to catch them.

I chased after Utau and finally caught her, placing her in the pen. I searched for Ikuto, finding him waddling around. I started walking towards him, but he started running. After picking up speed, I chased down the running cat boy. Soon after, Ikuto tripped and fell on his face.

I ran to him, picking him up. I wiped his tears and hugged him. He cried for a while, but he didn't cause any of the others to suddenly cry. I walked around, patting his head and quietly humming a lullaby. I saw Ikuto sucking on his thumb, closing his eyes. As soon as he started snoring, I sat down with him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

…

I woke up a few hours later. I peered out my bedroom window and looked at my clock. It read 8:30 a.m. Wait! It's morning! Does that mean it was all a dream? I noticed my charas were soundly sleeping in their eggs. I was still in my pajamas and my hair was a mess. I got up, but heard my phone buzz.

Picking it up, it read a text from Tsukasa. "_Thank you Amu_", it read. Wait, what is Tsukasa thanking me for? Suddenly, Ikuto started calling me. "What do you want Ikuto" I asked. He started laughing and chocked on his words. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me yesterday. I guess I truly am the cry baby of the group. By the way, I really appreciated that diaper change you gave me, but I wouldn't mind if you took my pants off again, but for a **different** reason" he said. He hung up, leaving me stunned. All of a sudden, I received calls and texts from the others. I soon realized that my dream was actually reality.

I really babysat my friends, and got harassed by Ikuto!

**That's it! Hoped you enjoyed that little story. Review if you guys want any more requests or if you still want me to continue with The Troubles with Cat-Sitting. Thanks! **


End file.
